Strike Out
by kittcoe3399
Summary: It's a deadly game Robin's been forced into by Striker, a new villian in town. But Striker's only the messager... Who's really behind all of this?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Robin hesitated staring down at his spoon. "Are you sure this is edible?" He questioned looking at the green sludge dripping from the purple God knows what. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Take a bite, Robin, oh please?" She pressured. The rest of the team stared at the spoon as well looking to Robin in sympathy.

"Why doesn't Beast boy try this?" Robin offered.

"Nu-uh! You're the fearless leader!" Beast-Boy interjected. Robin huffed and slowly brought the spoon to his mouth. He gave the food another weary look before inserting it into his mouth. Immediately his hair stood on end and his face widen with distaste. But he managed to swallow it and not throw up, just yet.

"Did Robin like the Kquash?" Starfire asked eager.

"Yeah, it was very…. Flavorful." Robin lied trying not to gag as the Kquash was making it's second appearance. Robin's face was illuminating a bright green.

"Wonderful!" Starfire cheered. "I'll just go make more for everybody!" And she was off. Cyborg immediately handed Robin a trash bin which he promptly took to throwing up the Kquash into before dumping the rest of the plate in there with it.

"That stuff looked worst than Beast-boy's room." Cyborg said patting Robin's back.

"I'd prefer to eat Beast-Boy's room." Robin muttered.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Everyone rose up and rushed to the living room. "Looks like there's a robbery downtown." Robin said locating the place and showing it on the screen. "Come on team, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Striker

The Titans arrived at the scene with the police surrounding the buildings and the windows smashed. Robin immediately went to the nearest police.

"What happened here?" Robin questioned.

"A man supposedably with two swords by his sides robbed the CVS and ran out."

"Which way did he go?"

"We don't know."

"Right, we'll take it from here." Robin turned to his team. "Spread out and look for the robber."

Robin begin with inside the building as the team spread out around the building. He enters a dimly lit room, only illuminated by the police sirens outside. Looking up, Robin can see the criminal had slashed all the lights making big gashes in the ceiling tiles and shattering the glass containers. The glass from the lights above and the windows of the shop are smashed into a million pieces littering the floor. Robin squints in the dark room trying to get his eyes to adjust. He pulls a flashlight from his belt clicking it on so he can see the damage. The place is completely trashed. There was broken electronic toys on the floor, cables and wires everywhere. Fragile things such as the glassware, however, sit untouched. Robin looks around the room confused. Only half of it really seems in bad condition, the rest looked fairly untouched.

Following a hunch, Robin steps over the mess stalking towards the back of the store slowly. There was a lot of time it took, Robin noted, to line the smashed parts up. It was like a trail. How odd. From the front it hadn't looked so much in a pattern, but as you explored backwards, the pattern became clearer. Robin followed the trail until it suddenly ended near the over the counter medicines. Robin stopped shining his flashlight around but spotted nothing.

A noise made Robin jump. "Who there?" He asked out loud circling his place with a flashlight. Suddenly a figure, tackled Robin down. Robin could see the figure since the flashlight went out. The figure was definitely a boy, from what Robin could tell. Robin felt a pinch of a syringe in his arm before the figure jumped off of him and disappeared in the shadows.

Robin cried out in alarm at how fast everything had just went down. He jumped to his feet making a grab for his flashlight and trying to shine it where the boy had ran off. Robin caught a glimpse of a sword tip exiting the back door. Immediately Robin ran in the direction of the man. Robin could hear his footsteps echoing. The chase was on.

Robin ran as fast as his feet would carry him. "Stop right there!" He shouted, but the boy merely laughed at him and continued quicker than Robin could keep up with. He rounded a corner, and Robin followed quickly behind him. Robin's breath came down hard. He pushed himself faster, but still was falling behind. Dang, how was this boy so fast?! Especially carrying swords?! Robin rounded another corner, but now the boy was out of sight. Robin ran ahead trying to keep up. Suddenly, they were out by the docks. Good, Robin thought, open space. Robin could see the swords men now. He sprinted to catch him. He could see the swordsmen had paused a moment at one of the docks, maybe waiting for someone.

Robin picked up the communicator. "Titans, I found the guy! We're down by the docks!" Robin said into it. He then clicked off of it returning it to his pocket and hopped over a barrel. The swordsman was watching him now, but wasn't running, just watching. He just stood there, looking out towards the bay. Robin finally caught the dock he was on and ran to tackle him.

Just as Robin lunged to make impact, he felt himself fly right through the guy. Robin cried out as he hit the dock ahead of the guy before somersaulting into the water.

Hologram!

Robin muttered insults to himself getting out of the freezing waters. Hologram! Why hadn't he checked before lunging out at the boy?! Robin could see now the hologram didn't have a face. Robin huffed to himself about his carelessness. He'd lost the robber. And… He needed to train himself on speed….


	3. Chapter 3: Strike Out

A shadowy figure jumped from roof to roof of Jump city. He landed with such grace and his speed was simply amazing, it was hard to imagine he was only 16 years old. Yet, the teen kept moving, never stopping to catch his breath or to look around where he was going. His feet carried him swiftly to the location of a small abandoned warehouse on the edge of Jump city. It went fairly unnoticed by citizens, which was exactly how Striker liked it.

Striker hopped of the higher roof top onto the lower roof top of the warehouse. He immediately went to a secret panel keying his id in it before sliding into the house. He landed in a dark spacious room with one blinky light above him. The doors in the room that lead out of the warehouse were covered in rust and mold. The place had definitely been here a while.

The light above him suddenly switched off. Striker didn't move. He just smirked and slowly pulled the two swords from his side. Without much thought, Striker swung his left arm out behind him. The sword collided with the boa-staff of a young 15 year old boy. But this wasn't the only presence in the room. Striker ducked down feeling the air rush above him from the punch he'd just dodged of the 19 year old's strong arms. The next move was an ankle trip of the 12 year old girl charging at him. The movements were so fluid. Striker was used to this kind of arrival. The group of six plus himself continued this dance until Striker finally spoke.

"Cease movement." He said, and immediately all motion stopped. He then paused taking in all of their faces. However, it was hard to see their expressions in the dark, but Striker could guess. "Alright, relax." He said after a few moments of silence. There was an immediately drop of tension and then the room was filled with chatter.

"So, how'd we do? Anything worth while?" Ember asked egarilly. Striker smiled down to the 12 year old burnett.

"Got some batteries, tape, a few nutritional items, and loads of medicine to restock." Striker replied pulling the bag off his back and dumping the contents on the floor for everyone. Dean pulled out his flashlight from his pouch and shined the light over the items. Conner immediately went for the medicines grabbing them up to look at. Ember and Doniel dove for the nutrition bars and Reiner picked through the batteries and tape.

"Striker, report?" Dean asked from behind Striker.

"Ah yeah, mission stage one complete. He's been introduced to the drug." Striker nodded. Dean smirked and gave an approval nod back.

"That's good. Come on, guys, dinner's done." Gracey said sweetly from the far door to the left of the crowd. Everyone picked up the goods and followed in almost a line to the door with Gracey. Entering the new hallway, everyone squinted at the light contrast. They were suddenly in a bright environment. The walls were grimy but otherwise the place was spotless. The floors had been swept and moped to perfection and the lights above dusted. They all followed Gracey in a single file line down the hall, take a lef, take a right, then one more left before they were in the kicten area.

Striker stepped aside letting his team get the first pickings at the pork chops, mash potatoes, and carrots laid out. There was a salad bowl laid out to the side, which Ember went to immediately. She picked up a good helping of salad and mashed potatoes but left the carrots and pork chops alone. Most everyone else except Conner, who left the pork chops alone too, got everything on their plates. Striker himself, got two pork chops and a bunch of carrots. The food was brought yesterday… or rather was stolen yesterday.

All seven of them sat down at the table. There was complete silence as they ate. No one even asked simple things as in to past the butter, but simply got up and got it themselves. The dinning time had always been quiet around here. No one wanted to talk while eating because eating was a quick thing there. They spent maybe ten minutes on dinner and that was that. Striker called out a few people to do dishes and place the left overs somewhere but everyone else followed him into the hallways down to the huge gym.

Now Striker was fair, he'd give them some time to digest before making them run drills. He gave them about fifteen minutes to laze around and talk amongst one another.

"Striker juggle!" Doniel called out with laughter.

"Nah, not right now." Striker responded laying out on his back on the blue mat. He placed his hands behind his alburn hair. He closed his eyes in a lazy manor waiting for his watch to chime telling him it was 10pm.

"Ah, come on, Striker. Do it." Gracey encourage. Striker lifted his head up glancing over at them curiously.

"Why are we so eager to see it today?" Striker asked.

"Dean says it's a circus trick. He thinks you're from a circus." Gracey explained. "So I wanted to see if it was circus like."

Striker laughed and hopped up on his feet. "You think I'm from a circus?" He asked amused.

"No. Dean does." Doniel corrected.

Striker shrugged. "And what would you do if I were?"

"I'd laugh. Our mighty leader was a circus clown! Ha!" Reiner replied.

"It is a circus trick." Striker shrugged as if that meant nothing. "However, you should all know better than to think I'm from a circus."

"Ha! So Dean was right about that!" Doniel praised.

"Yep. But that should've been obvious." Striker replied boredly.

"Where'd you learn it?" Gracey asked.

"Watching a circus video." Striker lied. He then pulled his two swords from his belt and begun juggling with them. Doniel rose and threw him another sword in the middle. Striker was quick as he skillfully threw the swords in the air and caught them again, never missing a beat.

"Show off." Ember said entering the gym, her hands still wet from the dishes. Striker smirked at her.

"They asked." Striker replied smoothly.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure they did." Ember said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, let's stop fooling around and get to work then." Striker agreed, tossing one of the swords at the wall while replacing his other two.

Training was one of Striker's favorite things to do. And because of that, he did it long and hard everyday. Everyone there worked on speed, agility, strength, and different special skills. Training lasted almost three hours sometimes four with only small breaks at a time and usually there was two training sessions a day. On days of team missions, training was cut back to save energy for missions. But otherwise, the Strike Out team worked hard everyday. The way Striker saw it was spend half the day you were awake (6 to 8 hours) training to become better, and the other half doing what you wanted. Each training session started with a 2 mile jog for warm up and went from there. Striker trained himself and his team on just about anything one could think of. Speed was essential. Everyone was tested on speed everyday, and obstacle courses were designed and moved around every so often to show speed in a different form. Striker strived for his team's perfection and accepted nothing less.


	4. Chapter 4: Research

"Robin I'm telling you you're blood is clean." Cyborg said after pulling away from the microscope.

"He injected me with something." Robin repeated himself for the sixth time.

"I get that, but there's nothing I can detect in your blood. Maybe it was Intravenous Fluids. Maybe he was just trying to mess with your head." Cyborg suggested with a shrug.

Robin pushed himself up from the computer chair and went to examine the microscope's lens as well. He looked down zooming in on his blood, that indeed looked quite normal. Robin zoomed in as far as he could but could see no traces of the injections. Robin stared for a long time before sighing and looking up from the lens. He rubbed his eyes and shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Maybe it was nothing. It was dark. I couldn't see. Maybe It was a pinch on the shoulder or something. I guess I could've imagined it." He said.

"So…. You're good?" Beastboy asked cautiously.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Beastboy looked to Cyborg with a wide smile. "Game night!" He declared. And the two of them were off to the main room to start their all night long gaming. Today was Tuesday. Robin had almost forgotten about their schedule. That left him, Raven, and Starfire in the lab.

"So… What happened?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"I had the guy… He jumped me in the CVS, but then I chased him out in the allies, but lost him somewhere from there. I thought I'd caught him at the docks but it was just a hologram…" Robin said sighing, deep in thought. The figure had looked familiar to him, which was odd since Robin was sure he'd never seen the guy before.

"Friend Robin, did you get hurt?" Starfire asked concerned.

"No, Star. I'm fine." Robin shook his head. He then begin his pacing. Seven steps one way, then a turn and seven steps the other way. Raven watched him closely trying to get in his head and see the problem.

"Do we have a lead on the guy?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. Robin shook his head again.

"He doesn't fit the descriptions of any of the people in our files. Meaning this guy's new." Robin replied.

"Shall we patrol the city together?" Starfire asked hopeful.

"Nah, Star. I'm just going to head up to my room and try to hack into the CVS video logs." Robin replied placing his blood sample aside and flicking off the microscope. Raven took the hint that Robin wanted to be left alone, but Starfire was still anxious to help.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Starfire asked gleefully.

"No thanks, Starfire." Robin replied hoping that would keep her from pressing on his case any longer. Luckilly, that did the trick. Her shoulders slumped but she got the point. Everyone exited the lab with a swish of the automatic doors. Starfire headed to the main room where Beastboy and Cyborg were video gaming and Robin and Raven headed to their rooms.

* * *

"We clear Reiner?" Striker asked from the ear wig.

"One more second… You're good." He whispered back.

Striker dove from the building he was on, doing a small flip before landing on his feet in the alley. He stumbled slightly feeling off balanced without the weight of his swords. He was in street clothes instead of his uniform from earlier, wearing simple jeans and a tee-shirt. The whole outfit seemed off, but Striker had to look past that. They were on a mission. Doniel and Gracey landed beside him dressed in street clothes as well. Striker nodded once to them before causually strolling from out the alley into the street. Doniel waited about five seconds before exiting as well, and Gracey waited five seconds after Doniel.

They tried to blend into the crowd around them. Striker turned down Elder's street where as Dean and Gracey continued down Timothy Drive. Conner, Dean, and Ember were dressed differently. They were in the Strike Out uniform, a black jumpsuit with red and orange lines down the sides of the uniform and a red 'SO' sewed on the left hand side of the uniform. They were perched on a separate building close to the edge of the water looking out to the huge 'T' tower. They just had to wait for the signal.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Round

Robin's research was going well. He thought he knew who the criminal was that he'd spotted at the CVS. Yet, he couldn't be certain unless he saw his face. It had been an old friend of his at one point, but that couldn't be. Blades wouldn't have turned out that way… Or would he? Robin had been set on a completely different path than he had. Robin had been adopted in by Bruce Wayne, the Batman. He'd grew up learning to fight crime and bring justice, but what of Blades? Robin hadn't heard from him since he was eight year old. He didn't have a clue what the man had become now. Was it possible this was him?

The alarm rang out loudly, breaking Robin's thoughts. _Dang it._ Robin thought. _The last thing I need right now._ But Robin got up immediately anyway. He rushed to the main room where everyone had gathered waiting for him. Robin clicked on the main screen to locate where the disturbance was coming from. To his surprise it wasn't just one location but rather three at the same time; an electronics store, an auto shop, and a computer hardware shop.

Robin started at the three places trying to make the connection in his head. Was it merely a coincidence that all three happened at the same time? No. It was obviously set up. But a set up for what? What was the real point of these robberies? Yet, Robin had no time for that, they had to handle these robberies before the robber got away.

"Star and Beastboy, head to the electronics. Raven and Cyborg, the auto shop. I'll take the computer hardware. Titans, go!" Robin said quickly. And like that all of them were off to their locations.

* * *

Conner, Dean, and Ember waited. Their watches beeped simultaneously signaling that phase one was complete. Yet, they waited staring at the tower. They couldn't do anything until they Titans were out. That would run the risk of getting caught, which was not a part of the plan.

Ember glanced into her binoculars at the exit in the building. "They're coming. Lay low." She said to the other two. Immediately, all ducked down trying to blend with the black tar on the roof. Not that they needed to. Ember was sure the titans wouldn't even be concerned with their building. It was far from the robbery sites.

As expected, the titans didn't even notice the three even as Starfire flew right over their building in her path to the electronics. Ember waited a few more moment until their watches beeped again before jumping up. It was clear. And so, Ember took a deep breath and dove from the roof top into the lake. Dean and Conner did the same thing. They mostly swam underwater, coming up for air as needed. They pushed themselves as fast as they could go, knowing they were on a tight schedule.

Arriving at the tower, Ember and Dean moved quickly inside as Conner went around back to mess with the control panel. Ember headed straight up to Robin's room remembering to look down the entire time since the cameras were still going. Dean however, took a different path up to the lab.

Conner unscrewed the panel with ease and then pulled out his waterproof bag with the components he needed and begin attaching them to the wires and outlets. Conner carefully would cut wires to wrap them around in a new order connecting his new gizmos onto the ends of them. He got shocked once or twice for not being careful enough with wet hands, yet that didn't slow him down. Glancing at his watch, he knew he had another two minutes before they had to swim back.

Ember arrived at the door of Robin's room and punched in the code she'd been given. The doors opened with a hiss. Ember entered the spacious room with a computer and newspaper clips on the walls. Ember was fascinated by them for a moment before turning to Robin's bed. She pulled out a plastic Ziploc bag and carefully plucked a few hairs off his pillow placing them in the back before turning and exiting to the main room. She pulled out her own water proof bag and bent down under the man tv. She attached the small gizmo under the screen and quickly got to her feet once more before turning to head out.

Dean entered the code into the lab and swiftly entered without a sound. Not that he wasn't allow to make any noise, since no one was there, but he was used to it from his training, and so the habit carried with him. He searched rapidly for the vile he knew Robin had to have done of his own blood. They were going on a hunch, but it had to be true. After all, any sane person would test their blood after being injected by something. Finally, Dean found what he was looking for. A small glass slide could be spotted next to the microscope with a drop of red in the middle and next to it was a small vile of the same re contents. Prefect. Dean grabbed them both and begin heading out.

Once all three were together again, they each gave each other a nod showing they had their parts completed before driving back into the waters and swimming their way back to the warehouse they stayed. Mission complete.


	6. Chapter 6: Capped

Striker's watch beeped once telling him it was show time. It had been about five hours since his last robbery, and it was now 2am on the dot. Usually, they'd be in training right now. However, since Striker had a solo mission, the training session had been postponed until 10pm. They'd gotten out early as well to save energy. Striker had only beaten them down for about two hours today and had given them free time until now. However, the team mission was easy. Three would rob stores, while another tree would hack the Titan's tower and collect Robin's DNA, and one would block the cameras to the best of their ability. Reiner of course had been the choice to block the cameras. He was the best at hacking than the rest of the team. The rest was chosen by volunteering.

The customer that was supplying the money and the devices, was paying well and so Striker had placed the missions at the top, to be done quickly and without a problem. It had been a long time since someone had offered them so much. The price was $300,000 to implant the drugs into Robin, and another $30,000 to implant the devices into the Titan's tower. Striker didn't know what the drugs were going to do to Robin, but he'd been assured it wasn't to kill him so he took the mission. Maybe the guy was lying, but Striker didn't want to know if he were. The way he saw it, was it was too little of money to offer for a kill. If it killed the Boy Wonder, he'd have to demand more money and grieve later.

Striker took the bat that was hidden in the bush from earlier and slammed it into the auto's store window. It shattered into a million pieces and fell to the floor. Without hesitation, Striker hopped through the window, despite the blaring alarm, and begun wrecking chaos again. He slammed racks to the floor allowing the contents to litter the floor. He stepped over his mess at first before kicking parts into piles heading to the back of the store. He had the syringe full of the second dose of the drug for Robin as did Doniel and Gracey, since they weren't sure where Robin would make his appearance this time. The alarm went off in all three places at once. Striker begin loading his back with small parts that could be potential useful for Reiner and then waited.

Like Striker, Gracey busted the windows down to cause as much chaos as she could to get the Titans out of their homes. Nothing in the electronics look that valuable to her, but she grabbed a few things anyhow and crashed the rest of the allies down making a path to the back. She was given a syringe to stick the boy wonder with if he came to her. She was ready for this. She wasn't sure what was in the vile, but she was getting paid to do this, and so she didn't question it. She would do as she was told. After all, Striker had took the mission, meaning they couldn't be getting into too much trouble. As much as Striker loved to say they were bad guys, Gracey didn't consider them bad guys. They were massagers. They stole, kidnapped, ect. for a price and then moved on. It was nothing personal to the victims, it was just their job.

Doniel entered the computer hardware store in a much different fashion. He simply picked the lock and went in. Of course since the security was on, the alarm went off anyway, but that was part of the plan. He held tight to the syringe in his hand. He wasn't sure how fast the members would get there. He wasn't even sure if Robin was coming to him or to one of the other two. Honestly he hoped not. He wasn't sure if he could take the kid if it came down to it. Yes, he'd been trained for this over and over again, but still. He wasn't as strong as the rest of the members. And supposed the whole team showed up at his place. He was definitely screwed then. But Doniel kept his thoughts to himself. He had to tell everyone else he had this, because if he didn't, he'd let down the whole team.

Sudden noise made Doniel jump, but he stayed hidden in the shadows. Doniel curiously peeked from his hiding place on who was there, but was disappointed when he saw the answer. Robin had choosen the computer hardware store. Of course he would, Doniel thought to himself. He was the only one in the team having second thoughts and now he'd be the only one facing the fearless Titan's leader.

Doniel ducked out of sight hiding behind a fallen alie. Come on, Doniel, you got this, he tried to convince himself. All he had to do was tackle Robin down and inject him then get the hell out of there. That was all he had to do. Seemed simple enough… Except this was the brilliant Boy Wonder. Doniel wasn't sure what kind of fighting the boy had in him but he matched him close to Dean, whom Doniel wouldn't be able to take on given six months to prepare.

Doniel waited for the boy to come over to him. That would be the best approach. However, Doniel noticed how quiet it had just become. He moved slightly to get a better look at where he was.

Bam!

Doniel landed on his back with a gasp of surprise as Robin jumped ontop of him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Robin demanded from him. Doniel just stared for a moment before raising his hand and jabbing Robin's arm with the second dose of the drugs. This got a reaction.

Robin yanked the syringe out of his arm with a gasp of surprise himself and then turned angerilly on Doniel. Doniel didn't even know what hit him, but he was suddenly being beaten down by the Boy Wonder.

"What did you just inject me with?" Robin demanded. Doniel said nothing trying his best to block the incoming attacks.

Doniel hastily clicked on his watch communicator. "Blue Gem!" He cried. Robin looked confused until he saw the communicator on his watch. With a swift movement, Robin slammed Doniel's arm down smashing the watch. Dang it, Robin thought. That was probably a back up cry. Well he had his own back up cry.

"Titans, I need you." Robin said into his own communicator. Doniel struggled under Robin's hold, but Robin was stronger than him and so kept him down. His team would be there any second for back up just in case Doniel's team came. Robin did a few quick blows to Doniel's head and Doniel blacked out. Robin then pulled rope from his belt out tying Doniel up and waiting on guard for whoever came next.

A few moments of silence pasted before a man hopped down from the ceiling enterance. Robin stared at the man's face recognizing it almost immediately. His light brown hair and thin nose…. Robin knew exactly who this man was.

Striker glanced over at Doniel and sighed loudly with a slight look of disappointment before turning back to Robin. Robin suddenly lunged out with a battle cry retrieving his retractable boa-staff. Striker immediately threw his hands up to block it and did an ankle trip that Robin had to jump to keep on his feet. Striker punched out, a punch that was dodge swiftly by Robin who returned his share of blows as well.

The two seemed evenly matched, well almost. Robin seemed to have a slight advantage over Striker. However, Striker was fast to recover and retaliate. The battle was going in either boy's side before a starbolt randomly flew out hitting Striker square in the back. Striker fell down with a hiss of pain. The Titans were here.

Striker paused before clicking on his watch. "Capped. Blue eve!" He said into the watch before clicking out. The Titan's hadn't a clue what that meant, but as Striker jumped up there was another battle, this on shorter. It ended with Striker and Doniel unconscious and dropped off at the Titan's tower while the rest of Strike Out retreated.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting with the Devil

A voice rang out through the darkness.

"Striker?"

It was a quiet whisper that was followed by a light shove. Striker groaned and wearily opened his eyes. He was in a dimly lit cell with two bunks, a sink, and a toilet. The first bunk was being occupied by himself, but the second one was being occupied by a young boy around the age 14. He was was small and dark skinned. His hair black, shaved close to his scalp and his eyes a livid green color holding his amusement. Striker was willing to bet he knew way. Reiner had just lost.

"Doniel?" Striker questioned, but then it hit him. Last night! The mission!

"Woody stone, Striker. It has come." Doniel spoke in a whisper. 'Stay calm, Striker. The mission was complete.' This relaxed Striker. At least the mission was complete. They'd have to start all over again if Doniel had missed.

"Priked?" Striker asked looking over him. 'Are you injured?' was what he was really asking. Doniel shook his head and Striker nodded.

"You?" Doniel asked looking over Striker the same way. Striker shook his head. He had a few bruises, but that was nothing.

"What happened?" Striker demanded, breaking code.

"He was too much for me." Doniel said simply. Striker sighed loudly.

"You owe me a lot of laps."

Doniel laughed. "I know." Then he smirked. "Reiner lost. You were the next one to end up in jail." To this Striker laughed.

"Guess he owes you $40 and dishes."

"You bet he does. I was right!"

Striker rolled his eyes. Foot steps echoes down the hall as they neared the cell. Both Striker and Doniel stood.

"Don't." Striker warned. He didn't want Doniel to do anything stupid that would keep them there longer. Doniel nodded showing he understood not to try an escape and sat back down.

The cop stopped outside the cell.

"Well, hello, copper. What can we get you tonight?" Striker asked, his voice mocking. Doniel snickered but remained quiet otherwise.

"The Titans want to talk to you." The woman said pointing to Striker.

"Me? How sweet. What time is it by the way?"

"5am. Step back." She warned them boredly. Both Striker and Doniel backed against the wall. The cop entered the cell. "You turn." She pointed again to Striker. Striker did as he was told and placed his hands behind his back for her. She clipped on handcuffs and then took him by the elbow to lead him out.

* * *

"Capped. Blue eve."

Ember gasped down at her watched. Striker and Doniel had been captured? Ember wondered what that would imply for them. Getting captured hadn't been part of the plan, but knowing Striker, he'd think of a new plan just like that. Ember supposed she shouldn't worry about them. They could take care of themselves. Still Ember hated leaving her brother in the hands of the five psychos.

Ember stopped on her path to the computer hardware store and suddenly turned back around heading to their meeting point. She was the last to arrive at the park. Everyone looked to her waiting for instructions, since she was second in charge, despite her age being only of 12. Ember sighed and begun taking off her watch. Blue eve meant not to come after them and to retreat. Part of the code though was to dispose of the watched because they each had a tracking device within them that could be accessed through any watch on their team. Therefore they had to destroy them so no one would find their hideout.

The rest of the team watched her for a second before following suit. Each member laid their watch on the ground and then stomped on it before picking it up and disposing of the evidence in the nearest trash can. They then all met back up in the same place. Ember sighed.

"Well, you heard Striker. Let's go." She said shooing them. With that, each member suddenly took off running in a single file line back to the warehouse.

* * *

Robin paced the interrogation room waiting for the cop to escort Striker in. Or should he say, Michael? Michael was Striker's real name. He'd been Robin's best friend when they were still in the circus. He'd met him around the age six. Michael was Robin's same age. He and Michelle, his little sister, entered the circus after their dad had left them. Michael had been brilliant at a swordsmen act and so was able to convince the ringmaster to let him perform in exchange for food and place to stay. Michael had set Michelle to work as well. Michelle had become a contortionist. Since she was so small anyway, she made a good person to squeeze into tight places. She and Michael did acts together so he could watched Michelle closely, but as Michelle grew older she begin doing tricks on the tight ropes as well.

Robin could hardly believe what had happened to his childhood friend. He'd set him and no doubt his sister too into a criminal life and from the looks of it had gathered others to follow as well. Robin wondered if Michael knew who he was. Michael had always been quick in both thought and speed. Had Michael figured out the mystery behind Robin's mask? Or did he just cease caring to look for his friend? Robin wasn't sure how he felt about him possibly knowing. That would put him at risk of Michael selling his history to other enemies. But no… He hadn't done it yet, so that meant he either didn't know or wasn't going to do that to him.

The Titans watched Robin's pace. Seven steps on way, turn, then seven more steps the other way. Finally, the doors opened and in came the woman with Striker. Striker took a seat at the table allowing the hand cuffs to be shifted in front of him and then attached down to the table so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Hello, hello, Titans." Striker greeted with a pleasant smile. The Titans glared down at him.

"What did your member put into friend Robin?" Starfire asked immediately. Striker shrugged keeping his smile, but watching each member carefully. "Tell us, now." Starfire insisted.

"Look, as much as I love you all, I want to talk to Robin. Until ya'll clear the room, I'm not saying anything." Striker shrugged and then leaned back in his chair. The Titans looked among themselves debating on what to do. "I'm chained down." Striker reminded them. "It's not as if I can do anything."

"Give us a moment." Robin finally said. The Titans left the room rather reluctantly, but shut the door behind them. Robin stared down at Striker waiting for him to speak.

"Well, hello, Robin. Enjoying the morning?" Striker asked pleasantly.

"Cut to the chase, Michael. What do you know?" Robin said. Striker looked up in shock. No one had called him that in a long time. The name sounded foreign to him.

"How did you-"

"They took your prints when you came in." Robin shrugged.

"Ah." Striker said awkwardly. "I've got a secret to tell you. But only you can know. It would do no good to the rest of your team. Actually, it would probably harm your team if you told them…" Striker said smirking. Robin glared down.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Yes, and so are the Titans." Striker nodded to the two way mirror in front of him.

Robin glanced over at the mirror before moving closer to Striker. "Why should I trust what you have to say to me?"

"You came to me, Robin. Take what I have or not. But I won't be repeting myself, so come sloser or leave." Robin hesitated before going closer to Robin. Striker leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "143 Blue Gates. 10am. You'll find what you need there." Striker then sat back in his chair and nodded to him once.

Robin then scoffed, playing his part. Striker could see the curiosity in his eyes, but knew that he was acting as if that was nothing to him for his team. Striker felt confident that the secret would be kept. This had been the last part of their mission. Once Robin arrived at the house, they'd get pay and be on their way.

Robin exited the room immediately meeting the Titans. "What'd he say?" was the responses he got from a lot of them.

"Just that his team was going to take us down. I don't think he's going to co-operate, guys. We'll have to figure this out on our own and keep a sharp look out for the rest of his members." Robin said placing his fist into his other hand to show he was committed to taking them down. There was a round of approvals as they left the jail to head back home.


	8. Chapter 8: Think it Over

**I'd just like to take a moment to thank my three followers, espeically NKcandygirl for her consistant reviews. I also will place a disclaimer that I don't own the titans, just the Strike Out team. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_143 Blue Gates. 10am._ Robin couldn't get it out of his head. It just repeated its self over and over and over again. What did he need that was there? The cure for whatever he had in him? But Cyborg had again dismissed him as fine. They'd spent an hour in the lab running several blood test but all came back normal. They couldn't detect anything foreign in his veins, which confused him. He knew for certain he'd been injected this time. He wanted to know what they were doing to him and why they were targeting him. Why hadn't they given any of the other Titans whatever was in that syringe? Robin supposed that was a good thing. He didn't want the rest of the Titans infected if this was some kind of deadly virus. But Robin didn't feel different. He felt just like himself. He felt tired, but that was from the sleepless night and the fact he'd been spending his whole time infront of a computer screen researching. He felt dizzy maybe, but that would be from the lack of food. When he got in such an obsessive mood, he forgot to eat.

Robin pushed away from his computer and got up sighing. He should go to sleep…. Before anything else happened. Yet his mind was still wondering. What was at Blue Gates. Robin had looked up the location but it just appeared to be a house for sell. A rather rickety one at that. It was a shabby cheap house in a bad neighborhood. The lawn wasn't even close to green but more of a dirt brown from the dead grass it used to contain. Robin didn't feel right about entering the neighbor hood alone, but then he remembered Striker's words.

_It would do no good to the rest of your team. Actually, it would probably harm your team if you told them…_

What was that supposed to mean? Robin saw this as a trap. Going alone to a rickety supposedly abandon house…. Not knowing what he was going to find…. Yes, it definitely seemed like a set up in his mind. Yet, this was Michael, Robin's old friend. Could he really send someone, especially him to a death trap?

He is a criminal now. Robin countered. Yes, but what had he done? Stole a few things and trashed the place? Ooo, so bad. Killing and stealing were two different levels of a criminal. Michael wasn't a killer. At least Robin didn't think he was. He didn't have a police record of it. Could Robin really trust his word?

A knock on the door rose Robin from his thoughts. Robin went to answer it. Raven stood at the door way. She searched his eyes looking for a passage to his thoughts.

"May I come in?" She asked. Robin looked away from her not allowing her in his head and step aside to allow her in his room.

"Yeah." He answered.

Raven entered and Robin closed the door behind her. "You look troubled." Raven said quietly.

"No." Robin lied. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Raven pressed. "I can tell."

"I'm fine." Robin repeated himself looking her in the eyes.

"What are you hiding?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Robin… I know you better than anyone on this team. I can tell when something's wrong."

"I was just thinking. I wondered if the robberies had any connection to each other."

Raven sighed searching his mind again. She used her telepathic tentacles to worm her way in. Robin sighed as well and relaxed, allowing it. Raven wore a blank expression.

"You knew him?" She finally said. Robin nodded.

"We used to be friends. He performed with us." Robin replied.

"What happened?"

"I went with Batman and we lost touch."

Raven nodded. Robin looked away.

"You can't go alone." She said.

Robin looked up at her. "I have to."

"Let me come." She insisted.

"No. It might be dangerous."

"All the more reason I should come."

"Raven…. I have to do this alone."

"No you don't." She reached out and touched his shoulder. Her presence brought peace to his mind. For a moment he was considering to give into her. She had a point after all. But Striker's words rang in his mind again.

"I have to." He said again, more firmly this time.

"You always do this." She said quietly looking away. Robin paused confused a moment. "You won't ever let anyone in."

"I let you in." Robin countered.

"No." She said. "You don't." Raven took a seat across from him. "I want to help you, Robin. But you keep all your doors shut. You want to do this all on your own, but I keep reminding you, we're here too."

Robin knew what she was talking about. He was just as bad as she was about keeping his life hidden. He was so serious all the time. He didn't often relax, but merely obsessed over past things and pushed himself to his limits. He had to stay strong for his team. He pretended he had everything under control, even when he didn't. He and Raven were masters at their emotions. But Raven had begun opening up to him. She'd answered his questions when he asked. Yet Robin hadn't done the same. He kept to himself, which kept the team worried about him since no one knew what he did in his room all alone. They were never sure if Robin was okay or on edge since they both looked so very alike. Raven was the closest to him though and was able to read him like the books she was caught so often reading. Yet there were things Robin wouldn't share and wouldn't allow her into. She didn't push him, but at the same time was disappointed at the act. Raven only wanted to sooth the Titans leader and help him get past ever fear, but Robin rejected her hand always claiming he had to do this on his own.

Robin knew all this, but couldn't admit to it. He couldn't admit he was still human underneath his mask. He couldn't admit to needing help, to wanting help. He wouldn't allow someone to know who he really was. He hid, but it was for everyone's own safety. And so instead of making an understanding comment back he said, "I'll open them when you do."

Raven glared slightly. "That's not fair, Robin. You know there's parts of my mind you just can't go."

"Then you'll have to accept the part you can't go to either." Robin replied. Raven stared him down a moment before getting up to leave.

"Fine." She said and then left Robin to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9: Stupid Mistake

Robin stared at the clock pacing until it was about 9:30am. He then gathered his things, not willing to wait any longer. He'd patrol the city and then go to his destination. That way when the Titans asked where he was going it wasn't a total lie.

Robin exited his room making sure he had everything in his down to his communicator in his belt. As it turned out, everyone was sleeping off the late night and so he passed no titan as he entered the living room and exited into the hallway leading out. If anything goes wrong, Raven will know where I am. Robin rationed with himself. Besides, how much trouble could the boy wonder get into by himself? What was so dangerous about this place he was going to?

Perhaps it was irrational to put trust in a criminal, but Robin trusted Michael to not lead him to his death. His mind on Michael, Robin wondered how long it would take Michael to figure out it was him under the mask… That was assuming he didn't know, which is what Robin assumed for now. It made him feel more protected by his mask. No one could see his baby blue eyes under the mask. No one would ever know. Sometimes he himself forgot he had eyes still under the mask. The mask was his identity now. He'd never be able to live a normal life like the batman had wanted him to. He'd never be able to retire. Though he had no powers, he was a hero and heroes didn't just give up.

Robin drove slowly on his motorcycle. He watched the town around him at work. Everyone was awake and busy. People passed others by without even realizing there was another life form there. Crowds moved together towards a single destination without anyone really pay attention to their formation or similarities. Children were at play in parks careless and oblivious to the harsh world around them. People read magazines and newspapers trying to catch the latest scoop because they themselves had nothing interesting happening in their lives. It was interesting to observe. Robin had always loved watching human nature and figuring out the incentives and motivation behind everyone's life. Just watching a few people over throughout the town, calmed him immensely. His nerves were at a more controllable manor now, where Robin could think. He was really going through with this? Should he really be on his own? Of course he should. This was his mission. He had to do this.

Finally, the clock stroke close to 9:55am. Robin turned down Blue Gates drive looking for the right house. Some seemed surprised to see Robin down their street, but no one said anything to him or gave him a second glance as he pasted. Finally, after all the waiting, Robin arrived at 143 Blue Gates Drive. He parked his motorcycle in the driveway and cautiously approached the front door.

Timidly Robin knocked. The door opened automatically but no one was there. Robin paused before taking a step forward into the house. Nothing happened. The placed seemed to be abandoned. Robin glanced at the address one more time to make sure he was indeed at the right place before completely entering the home.

"Hello?" Robin called to the empty living room. He wasn't expecting an answer back, and so when he got one, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hello, Robin."

The door suddenly closed. Robin flipped in Slade's direction glaring. He was standing by the exit staring at Robin with his sole eye showing. "Slade." Robin hissed.

Slade merely chuckled. "Still have such a divine hatred towards me? You won't for much longer." He said, his voice filled with amusement. Something was so funny to him, but Robin hadn't a clue what.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin questioned getting into a defensive stance. Slade again chuckled and took a step towards Robin. "Whatever you're planning, won't work." Robin said when Slade didn't answer him. Was this who Michael had lead him to? Had it all be a set up? It appeared so.

"Ah but you don't know my plan…" Slade replied slowly approaching closer. Robin took a step back to keep him from coming any closer. Slade stopped. Slade then brought his fist close to his mouth, and Robin thought for sure he was about to swing out, but suddenly he opened his fist revealing some yellow crushed power in his palm and blew it right at Robin.

Robin tried not to breath it in, but it hung in the air refusing to go away until he gasped for air. He coughed and choked on the power unable to fight it from entering his body. Slade watched him with a hungry craving. Robin continued choking. His vision begun to go black and then… He stopped. Everything went still.

Robin looked up to Slade before crouching lowly to the ground his head bowed in submission.

"Rise apprentice." Slade commanded. Robin rose to his feet standing before Slade.

"Yes, master."


End file.
